


Breathe

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Au season 4 episode 8Olivia crying while on the phone with her dad is actually sincere in this storyActual summary: Eli puts his problems aside and comforts Olivia when she calls him in tears





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will explore the softer side of Papa Pope (if he has one *dundundunnnn*)

"Hello?" Olivia sighed once again when her attempts to talk over Jake and Fitz fail.

They are too busy arguing they don't even realize she is gone until the familiar sound of the door sliding opening his heard.

There was a slightly glimpse of the back of her dark gray coat 

"Liv! Liv wait" 

_Too Late, she was already gone_

"Great, see what you did?" Jake sneered at him coldly making Fitz reel back in a mix of anger and rage

"What I did? Oh please Jake you care more about bringing down her dad than you care about her" Fitz shot right back at him, his voice was dripping with venom

"Oh and you don't?" Jake sighed trying to calm himself down before leaving the room

***

Olivia keep her tears all during the drive home. Her stomach had a weird feeling.

As soon as she unlocked the door she burst into tears. Salty liquid dripped into the floor as she cried 

She hadnt cried this hard since..... since her mother ""died""

***

"Dad, are you crying? Oh my god whats wrong" Olivia asked, curious to why her mid to late 30s grown ass father was crying.

"Olivia.. I.. oh god. I am so sorry but.." he couldnt even say it. His voice was shaky and unsteady.

He didnt even have to finish the setence for Olivia to know.. her mother was dead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tries to calm herself down enough to call her father

It seemed as the tears would never stop. They kept coming, like a river

Olivia, even through her crying, felt her breath hitch more every minute she cried

In fear of hyperventilating she forced herself to calm down a bit. She was still crying but her breathing pattern was somewhat normal.

Olivia stumbled over to her sofa and took of her coat and shoes before plopping down. 

Every now and then she felt a tear or two drop from her eye but the hysterical tears were over.. for now..

After taking a breath she reached over and felt around for her phone and found it in the left pocket.

After sighing she went to the recents call list. There she saw her father which she named in her phone as a private number..

Without thinking she called him..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia calls Eli in tears and makes a confession to him.

Eli was arranging somes papers on his desk when his phone rang. 

For some reason he knew it was Olivia, he answered the call

"Olivia" he waited for her to say something. He expected a demand or threat. But what he got was the sound of Olivia softly crying 

He raises his eyebrows in concern "O-Olivia what is it" a bit of concern is burning slowly in his belly. 

"You were right" her voice broke slightly.

Wait what ? What the hell was going ? She almost never admitted he was right. 

"A-About what?"

He swears he heard Olivia's breath hitch. 

"Them. Me. They just want to fight. They..just want to win. It was never about me at all" Olivia uttered, her voice cracked at the last word. 

Regret bubbles in his chest and he shakes his head before replying "I-I sent you away. It- you were too young-"

Eli found himself stammering over his words as emotions began to take over. "It- It's my fault. I damaged you"

Olivia involuntarily let out a single heart wrenching sob. "I don't want to be angry at you anymore"

"And I just-" Olivia sighed emotionally

Eli nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"What do you need? What- What can I do?" 

There was a long beat of silence 

"d-daddy" olivia whimpered; her breath hitching once again.

That's what broke his seemingly ice cold deadly heart.

"I'll- just stay- I'll be there in a minute Olivia" he hung up before getting her location


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli arrives and finds an emotional Olivia in tears

"I'll- just stay there- I'll be there in a minute" 

As soon as he hung up the phone he pulled on his coat and grab his car keys. He had already traced her call location to her house 

Olivia let her phone drop softly on the couch and started to cry once more.

She was just so tired of the fighting over her. She wasn't prize that could be won or earned or whatever. 

Olivia could feel the sorrow and anger start to settle in her belly 

Five minutes later she hears a knock on her door, she knew it was her father

But she wondered how fast he drove to get here in under ten minutes.

Olivia shook her head. She had locked the door when she got home and sitting on the couch, pillow in hand, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Okay olivia im- im coming in, if your by the door just, get back" 

A moment later her door was open.

Harsh sobs erupted from her body but werw muffled by the pillow.

"Oh Olivia" Eli softly said, putting a comforting hand on her upper back.

"I'm so sorry.. for everything and I... I just-" Olivia cried out eyes red from tears 

"It's going to be okay just-" 

Olivia involuntarily cut him off "I can't-" 

"What's wrong? Olivia talk to me" Eli's voice was harsh. It hid his worry.

"C-cant breathe" Olivia choked out in between gasps.

"Yes you can-" he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms "if you cant talk you can breathe" he said putting a hand to her wrist.

Her pulse was getting faster and faster by the minute

" you're all i have left.. p-please d-d- dont hate me" Olivia managed to get out in between shallow and quick breathes.

"I don't hate you.. just i was- I don't hate you.. Just breathe we'll stay here as long as you need"


End file.
